


まだ、想う熱

by sangerdoing



Series: whatever you touch [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Others - Freeform, 原创角色 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: p5r+p5s捏造if线路whatever已交往及网线谈恋爱前提，单独看也没问题，前文为A way out。有原创角色出现，原创角色第一人称视角，原创角色单相思无疾而终（白色情人节发这种东西真的好吗）。有大量设定捏造，全是私设。关于戒指。年龄相关外貌描写多半参考福山润，这人40岁看上去比20岁的时候还要年轻（虽然多半是发型的锅）。樱花cv颜值逆生长挺常见的（嫩的时候也挺可爱）。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: whatever you touch [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620847
Kudos: 1





	まだ、想う熱

1

这位先生总是独自在老巷的一角经营着一家咖啡店，店面不大，但胜在装扮独特。

店内种植着一些常青树，花瓶里常常插着各种当季的花卉。小书架上供人翻阅的书也收拾地整整齐齐，时不时还会更迭上几本刚出版的新刊。从当季热门轻小说到冷门海外翻译，都可能出现在书架上。暖黄的灯光照耀着吧台，客座上有些小灯供人们自主使用，仿皮质的沙发坐垫不算柔软，但配合着一个靠枕，对于一杯咖啡的时间来说也是恰到好处。

玻璃罐装的咖啡豆被分门别类装好在吧台内的架子上，按照只有他能读懂的缩写字母排列整齐。如果是晚餐时间到这家店的话，还有特供的推荐咖喱供顾客品尝，就是有些太过辛辣。

自然，最重要的现磨咖啡味道也是极佳。

他总是能熟练地接上客人话题的同时，目光锁定在咖啡上，用那双毫不动摇的灵巧双手、伴随着左手无名指上闪耀的戒指银光，将最美味的那一部分炮制出来，然后递给等待中的家伙们。

“你要如何经营这家店呢？我来的时候基本都没有什么客人。”有那么一次，我没忍住地问出了口，立即察觉言辞似乎有些失了礼数：“啊，抱歉，只是好奇，不用回答也可以的。”

他看上去有些惊讶，然后弯了眉眼：“小姐你往往是工作日晚上来的，与晚上不同，白天还是挺多人的。”

我这才意识到，我光临咖啡店的时间，总是在日落时分、整个城市脱下繁华外衣之后――而这种店铺打烊的时刻，自然没有什么人到来。

这反而是我惹出来的笑话了。

我冲他笑笑，赶紧将剩下的那点咖啡喝完，在店内待太久打扰到店长关门可不是什么好事，况且最晚的一趟班车是不等人的。

啊、已经有点凉了。

2

“你知道吗？这家店做的蛋糕特别好吃！”

某天，午休时一位要好的同事把一本甜点杂志的照片页面放在我面前的时候，我才意识到那位咖啡店老板为什么说他白天挺多人了。

这根本就不是人多，这已经是爆满的级别，杂志右上角还有意地标上了个红黄相间的“hot”来故意吸引眼球。这份杂志的眼光可相当毒辣，可惜只要上了杂志的都是爆火店家，平常去的人就特别多。等我们这群白领下班，甜点什么的早就被学生们抢光了，自然也轮不到我们。

我接过杂志，翻回店铺介绍的页面，杂志的稿件编撰者还专门夸耀了一番店长的颜值，然后留下了个“可惜不让拍照”的评语。文章中还大肆赞扬了一番店长做蛋糕的手艺，拍出的甜点图也一张比一张好看，就算只是照片也过于赏心悦目了。

那家店居然这么热门，我还是头一次知道。

“但真可惜，我们下班都要很晚了，那家店和我家在反方向，绕路去那里的话很可能赶不上末班车……”

“我觉得你可以不用想着怎么绕路过去。”我开口点醒同事，“因为这家店的甜品就没有剩下来过的，我经常去他那里喝咖啡。”

“啊——这也太……”

不出所料，她发出了一声悲鸣。她后来说了什么我就每太在意，多半也只是一些抱怨而已。

我只记得，当时我被“他还会做甜点”的意识占据了脑海。

等找个时机，一定要亲口常常那位先生做出的蛋糕。我想起了他泡咖啡时的好看双手，暗下决心。

一定很美味。

3

在一周的加班后，我才抽出时间回到咖啡店去享受我的私人时光。

比起毫无温度、空无一人的家，还是在咖啡店休息够了再回去比较舒服。

伴随着铃声，我笑着走向吧台，问老板要了一杯拿铁。

“小姐你倒是让我想起我以前的一位朋友。”店长少见地主动开口搭话，“那家伙也是常常在这个时候坐到店内，在晚班车要到的前一刻钟离开。”

我长叹了口气，说道：“‘他’也是个大忙人吧，只能在这种时候消遣一下。”

想想自己连续一周的地狱式加班，我就有些疲倦，揉揉提到这个问题就有些过敏的太阳穴，开始头痛起再之后的一周应该如何赶工。

“是啊，那时候他很忙，我也很忙。”店长不知为何带了点笑容，“要是当时他愿意放下架子谈谈心，当时可能也不会忙成那样。”

“看来是个很有趣的故事呢。”我兴致昂扬。

“不。”

我有些意外。

可在干脆地否定之后，店长反而迟疑了：“……大概不怎么有趣……该怎么说呢，我也不能说我现在就理解了他。”

他独断地为这次对话划上了个句号，看上去并不愿意多谈他那位友人。甚至伸手拿起抹布开始擦起原本就已经足够整洁了的桌子。

他想事的时候往往会陷入那样的状态。

我只能将没剩多少的咖啡饮尽，将钱款留在桌面上。伴随着夜色，略带遗憾地结束了今天的咖啡行程。

4

他左手上总是带着那枚戒指，虽然打听私生活不是什么好事，但据杂志刊载的信息来看，并没有提到他的内人。

而距离我第一次踏进这家店，已经有一年时间了。我就算来咖啡店这么久了，也没有见到过店长的家人，倒是他的朋友时不时会过来串个门，要上些特殊服务、炒个小菜什么的。

卖的很火的蛋糕似乎也出自他的制作之下，而他自己也曾说过，一日三餐都是在店里自己做饭——所以他是异地吗？

又一次得了空，让我能在这间咖啡店里多带上半小时。我看着老板娴熟的技术，打趣地问起他的妻子怎么样。

老板很诚实地摇摇头说并没有那位的存在。

已过四十，仍然未婚。

这倒是让我吓了一跳，他左手上可是一直都带着戒指的。

明明带着戒指却未婚，这怎么可能？

他倒是毫不在意地回答了我。戒指是因为常常有人问起情感状况，或者上门来当媒人说客劝他结婚时的挡箭牌。那并不是对戒，只是一个单方面定制的朴素戒指而已。

他实在不想结婚，嫌麻烦才定制的。

当初为了让家人同意他单身并用戒指来遮掩时，还花了不少功夫去解释。

说话时他也没有取下戒指，反而是习惯性伸出右手拇指，盖在上面摩挲着。

“是在等人吗？”出于好奇，我问道。

他反而是愣了一下，露出了灿烂的微笑。

“是。”

5

他今天取下了戒指。

他的脸庞上洋溢着笑容，就算是通明的灯火也比不过他的闪耀。比起过往的冷静来说，杀伤力又翻了一倍。

——啊，好吧。

我想着他当初告诉我戒指时所说的定义，叹了口气，点单的时候向他随意要了杯推荐。他点点头，立马在吧台后忙活开来。

“这么高兴？是有什么喜事发生了吗？”我问道。

“啊，也没什么，有个好久没见的老友要到了而已。”

“是上次提到过的那个吗？”看着他手上的动作顿了一下，我赶紧补充道：“你提过一次，说是以前和我一样也在傍晚才来的朋友。”

他点点头。

我笑了。

果然如此。

“那祝你们重逢愉快。”

“哈，他会不会觉得愉快，还要另说呢。”

似乎是有些难言之隐，不过我认为没什么关系，反正他也一直在等那个人。

他将咖啡杯抵给我，有些局促地开口，似乎在征询作为旁人的我的建议：“啊，我想问一下，如果换上很久以前穿的校服去迎接他，你觉得会不会更好一点？”

“嗯？”我愣了一下，“为什么会问我这个问题？”

我想起之前一次晚上，店外挂着打烊牌子，店内灯火通明地传出的一些欢笑声。

他应该不缺朋友。

“啊，不是，我朋友们都笑着说肯定可以，反而让我有点……”他眼神飘飞。

“啊，这样啊。”

他已经年逾四十，但尽管这样，那张足够年轻的脸也还能起到作用。要是换上校服的话，肯定能让我这种与他毫无关系的人都捕捉到少年人的那份意气风发。不过如果是和那位见面嘛——大概我也能明白他的朋友操着的是什么居心。

我并不想让他友人们的努力白费，于是点点头，迎着他期待的目光，给出了肯定的回答。

“我觉得气氛会不错的哦，和老友见面的话啊。”

“这样吗！”他显然受到了鼓舞，“非常感谢。”

……他就这样相信了真的好吗？！为什么他是个这么傻白甜的性格？！要真是老友见面就好了，如果对象真是特定的某人的话这肯定会变成一场灾难吧——

我闭上了嘴。

6

第二天，我远远地看见他在斜阳下收拾牌子，身影有些颓废。

正打算上前打招呼，就看见他叹了一口气。

这天，我没敢去喝咖啡。

半周后才敢踏回店内。

7

过了一段时间，咖啡店又来了一位常驻帮手，看上去脾气似乎不算太好的栗色短发的男士。同样，是一个帅哥。

原来如此，这还真是……

板栗色的头发红色的眼睛，有点像花栗鼠。不过总感觉在哪里见过那张脸，谁知道呢。

“这位小姐，你似乎经常来这里。”

令人意外地，反倒是他在一个月后先主动向我搭话。

我有些摸不着头脑地看向他，他啧了一声，然后说道：“虽然看似来的时间很分散，但都是每周一二和周四固定会来，有些时候也会在其他时间里来上那么一两次。而且那家伙在的时候就会续上一杯咖啡，我在的时候会喝完就走。还有那枚戒指——小姐你不觉得你的心思有点太好猜了吗？”

“明明才在这里打工一个月，居然能说出这样的话——”我有些吃惊。

而他看上去似乎更加烦躁了：“这不是重点。”

“是囊中之物被人觊觎的正常反应，我懂。”向着他点点头，我已经完完全全地感受到了他的占有欲。

好吧，看上去似乎手指上的那玩意不太起作用，或者是他不知道什么时候看出来了。毕竟我确实会在进店之前先观望下店内是谁，再自欺欺人地取出那玩意带上，他要是什么时候发现了这一点也不奇怪。

我当着他的面取下了无名指上的戒指，放进包里。

不过是仿照那家伙的信条去定制的东西而已。他却看着我的动作，瞪大了眼睛，惊讶万分地看着我。

我看看杯子，咖啡已经没剩下多少了：“我觉得这个话题可能还会延续一阵子，能否请你给我再续上一杯呢？”

“你到底是什么意思？”虽然嘴上毫不客气，但他手上还是老老实实地开始了咖啡的制作。

我耸耸肩，看上去他并不想绕开这个问题，索性实话实说了：“没什么想法，只是过于劳累之后想看点美好的事物调节下大脑。这地方挺舒适，咖啡也不错，也没有人在意我会在这里坐多久，偷得这点闲工夫放空大脑而已。”

他的手明显地抖了一下。他这是从来没想过这种解释吗？或者说是觉得不会有其他原因了呢？

“不过确实，他长得特别帅气，是属于那种会令人一见钟情的家伙。”我弯着自己的手指，开始盘算起那位老板的长处：“就算不会经常笑，也会在泡咖啡的时候翘起嘴角。况且他泡的咖啡是我喝过的这么多家里最美味的那一档。也会听人抱怨些工作上的事，偶尔给出的建议挺独到的。而且还很老实，基本不会对过分的玩笑有太大反应……”

“等我打断一下。”他将新的一杯咖啡放在了我面前，“小姐你这已经不是冲着咖啡来的级别吧？”

“我承认啊。我确实想过，但他一直带着戒指。”

“啊？”

“只是为了躲避一些追问，很正常的。大概。”我喝了口咖啡，好吧，虽然在进步了，但距离那位老板的手艺还有不小的区别。我吐吐舌头，将杯子放回了杯垫上。

吧台内站着的那位显然头脑还处于宕机状态，像断了线的风筝，飘摇着不知道该往何处落脚。

看来他完全没有意识到这回事，也没听到过什么风声。我原本是想让他做好心理准备的，但显然他连那枚戒指的存在也不甚了解。我叹了口气，突然有些可怜起那位想要背地里安排一切的老板先生，我这种一般通过路人，明明是跑来助攻的，结果怎么像是个故意将幕后真相全部捅给了还在看推理小说的家伙的恶趣味友人一样，反而是我的错了啊。

何况作为酬劳的这杯咖啡还有些太过酸涩，不合我的胃口。

伸手摸向糖包，毫不客气地往咖啡里使劲加糖，我用勺子搅拌着糖粒，祈祷着它们赶紧化开，然后继续说道：“况且他看上去可比他证件上标注的年龄要小多了。”

那家伙终于活过来了。他欲言又止，似乎想揪出我话语中让他更加不爽的那个部分，大声斥责我。他颤抖着的唇瓣张开了之后又闭了回去，毫不掩藏厌恶地撇了撇嘴角，然后又烦躁地捞了把头发，最后双眉一拧，将那些不太重要的东西抛之脑后，问道：“为什么告诉我这个？”

“比起毫无准备的接受，还是有个心理准备的话会比较好？或者想看他被惊讶到的样子？毕竟他可是会说着‘我最近有个老友要回来了’，然后毫不掩饰就将戒指取下的人。不过看起来他还没找到个合适的时间提起这件事。”

“难道要我说地更明确一些吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”那家伙皱起的眉头毫无放松的迹象，只不过这次的厌恶对象可能换成了他自己。

我将勺子放下，喝尽了那杯咖啡。

“要想谢谢我的话，就请我吃蛋糕吧。我要他手做的。”

扬扬手，拉开了闭合的店门潇洒离去。

不用想也知道，那家伙的表情一定很精彩。

8

他们邀请我参加了那场狂欢。

严格来说那是一场告别单身的小型婚礼前夜祭，但那样混乱的场面除了狂欢之外我无法找到形容词去描述。明明都是一群四十来岁的中年人，为什么还能像青年一样大笑着互相毫无底线地揭短，将音乐开到足够震耳，笑着闹着让最中心的两人来段共舞——即使是在如此狭小的咖啡店内。

我还是第一次发现这里的隔音效果这么好。

他们让我帮他们抱着猫，避免让那只猫为了吃上一口生鱼片而跳进三层的蛋糕里去。而那只白嘴的黑猫像是听懂了他们的嘲笑，张牙舞爪地想要挣开我的双手去给他们一人呼上一爪子——他们笑着让“mona”安分一点，然后用开瓶器撬开一个个透明的玻璃瓶，一人分上一整瓶，让啤酒的气味在原本充满咖啡香气的店内蔓延。

不乏已经结婚的人也呆在这里，大部分人手上都套了戒指，所以按理来说应该是告别单身的派对硬生生变成了狂欢。而我属于宾客中的一员，被安排在靠着门的座位上。他们甚至将他们的蛋糕事先切好了一份包装好供我带走——这绝对是那个可恶花栗鼠的馊主意，我发誓我进店时看见的他那个笑容绝对是在嘲笑我，居然在这地方被摆了一道，该死。

旁边是一位看上去挺运动系的金发家伙，他有些毫无生气地趴在桌子上，我注意到了他。他没有被分到酒，而是被一位明显在哪个模特杂志上见过的大美人给端上了一听可乐。

那位美人笑了笑，耸耸肩解释道：“我们禁止他在任何聚会场合喝酒，他第一次喝酒的时候还没两口就开始又哭又笑，直接把我们所有人给吓惨了。险些成了一次史诗级的聚会事故，幸好他没用多久就睡了过去，省去不少麻烦。”

呜啊，真惨，想想就充满了悲剧感。

“谁知道啊！我那也是第一次喝酒啊！之前一直因为要维持运动体型没敢碰过酒精，那次不是大家一起聚会太开心了嘛！”他从一直趴在桌上的状态抬起头，有些拉不下面子地高声控诉。

“小学生吗、不如说你怎么还不承认你一杯倒啊？”美人翻了个白眼，反身坐在了我们对面，有些不好意思地向我说道：“抱歉，他们两个说一定要邀请你来，也不知道是哪门子地吃错了药。如果你觉得不适的话就说吧，可以直接走的，不用陪那两个家伙瞎折腾。”

“因为不知道你家的住址，所以自作主张没有拿酒给你，对不起啊。”说着，她从座位下的箱子里又掏出了一听可乐，帮我拉开，然后放在我的面前。

“没事。”我接过饮料，“只是一个约定被用令人意外的方式履行了而已。”

虽然那已经不是意外，是刻意。一想到我是如何应下邀约的就有些牙酸，两天前在我来喝咖啡时候向我发出邀请的花栗鼠给我记住了！

为了避免控制不住表情，我拎起罐子挡在面前，将汽水的爽快感送入喉间。

那家伙根本就是个骗子，说什么“后天你来店里的话可能会很多人，应该不要紧吧，只是个小聚会”然后转头抛出蛋糕来诱惑我参加？！店长等的这位男友怎么就是个这样不讨喜的家伙！连句感谢的话都不会说，就这样诓骗恩人？！

我的目光似乎有些太过露骨，显然是被花栗鼠给发现了。他瞪着的那双红眼睛和我对上了视线，在一秒钟之后做出无可奈何的状态耸耸肩。拉上老板还搭在他腰上的左手，从走道的最内部向我走来，笑嘻嘻地让美人给他让个位。然后和这个聚会的主角一起坐到正前方，毫无羞耻心地在我面前秀出他们的左手——和我之前看见的款式不同，明显是重新定制过的对戒。

红白相间的碎钻点缀在朴实无华的银环上，在暖黄色的灯光中泛出正午的光芒——

好吧、好吧。我明白了。

“谁求的婚？”

“我。”花栗鼠骄傲地说。

好吧，就冲着这天杀的占有欲，我原谅你了。

“戒指谁的？”

“额，他。”花栗鼠那双红色的眸子明显不愿正视我。

闷下最后一口可乐，我毫不掩饰地大笑出声。

已经不需要我去问责了，我捂着有些抽搐疼痛的腹部，看着他们的好友一边骂着他过去的绰号，一边提起放在一边的枕头将他打进了沙发里。

9

等到这场聚会终于告一段落，我才提着蛋糕走出店铺。

在明亮的路灯下取出包里的那枚戒指，换了个位置，带在了自己的小指上。

戒指盒的小镜子里，我看上去没有崩溃，笑得温和。

祝福他们未来相伴幸福，直到永远。

Fin.


End file.
